Bouquet
by Minikimii
Summary: Mitsuya had always looked but never touched. And now, on the night of Aoi's funeral when Yukari needed him the most, he gave in. Yaoi. Mikari, V.B.Rose, Velvet Blue Rose


Disclaimer: I don't own V.B. Rose. This was written before vol. 3 came out.  
With that aside, welcome to my first fanfic.

* * *

**Bouquet**

In moonlight, Mitsuya Kuromine stood behind his partner's softly shaking frame. The cold winter snow echoed solemn sadness across the graveyard. The frigid winter air threatened to frost over any teardrop brave enough to slip down the delicate blond's pale cheek.

But Yukari Arisaka doesn't cry.

"He was the most important thing to me…"

"Mmm…" Mitsuya placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Aoi Arisaka was a great man. You have a lot to be proud of."

"I guess." The blond sighed and placed the bouquet of blue and white roses in front of the tombstone.

"I…" The taller man paused, "I never got to tell him how proud I was of him. His skill. His talent. His… work. Agh…" His fists clenched on the fabric of his black dress pants. "He worked so damn hard. The doctor said to take it easy. I should've helped more, scolded less. Been more supportive. If only… if only he hadn't taken so many rush jobs. If he'd hired more than just you, me, and Ririko. If he'd set more rigid hours at Rosa… worked less at V.B.R… Dad, I'm so sorry…"

"Is this why you didn't go to the funeral?" The black haired man's question went unanswered as Yukari stood up swiftly and headed to his car. Mitsuya followed.

On the drive back to V.B. Rose, a silence fell over the two friends until Yukari pulled up to the gates of the custom wedding dress shop.

"I couldn't face him, so my little brother went in my place."

"Mmm…" A small smile slipped across the patterner's features.

"What? Why are you smirking like that?"

"It's nothing."

"Mitsu."

"Well... I was wondering how you could have the same face as Papa Arisaka but still manage to be his complete opposite."

"We're not complete opposites." Yukari muttered and turned back to the steering wheel.

"I think that's why he left you, and only you, both Rosa and V.B. Rose. He knew you'd be able to keep hard management. Your personality implies that you'd be able to keep everything in order."

"Since when are you so deep and perceptive?"

"Since I cared about my best friend." Mitsuya stated simply before sliding out the passenger seat and coming around to the driver's side. He opened the car door and held it for Yukari.

"And since when have you been such a gentleman?"

"Aren't I always?" The black-haired man grinned, earning himself a glare.

"Only towards me. Now take the keys. I'm heading up."

Mitsuya smiled and shut the car door, locking it carefully before following his partner through the doors of Velvet Blue Rose.

Inside, the first floor echoed in silence. The front entrance was elegant and clean, but not pristine. The back… well, that was a mess. Aoi had always said a messy room indicates a creative mind. Yukari would retort with a messy room indicates laziness.

Mitsuya chuckled to himself. Those two hardly ever had any middle ground unless it was sewing.

The patterner reached the top of the steps and turned to his right, expecting Yukari to already be resting, only to see his best friend already analyzing the rough sketches of Aoi's latest Rosa dress designs. His hair was already swept up in the low ponytail at the nape of his neck, indicating he was ready to do hours of laborious tasks.

"Yukari, you should rest. If you keep working like that, you'll end up like your dad." Mitsuya advised.

Bad move.

"Dammit, Kuromine!" Yukari slammed down his fists on to the wooden table and jolted out of his seat. The chair crashed to the ground to the ground, but, thankfully, didn't break. "That wasn't funny! And I sure as **hell** better not hear one more word from your mouth that compares me to dad. I fucking swear that if I do, I will personally kick you out of both Rosa and V.B. Rose. Do you hear me?!"

"Jeez… I was only trying to be hel-"

"I don't need your help!" The blond shouted angrily. He then fled quickly to the room that Aoi Arisaka had once used as his home away from home. The door slammed hard enough so that the roof shook and Mitsuya felt vibrations through the floorboards.

Any other person might've just given up on the young dressmaker right that instant. They might have left and let Yukari simmer in his lonely rage. But Mitsuya knew better.

Mitsuya knew Yukari.

He tried the doorknob, only to find it locked.

"Let me in." accompanied by a soft set of thee knocks went unanswered. Mitsuya tried once more, but failed to receive a response. He sighed and went to retrieve a pin from one of V.B.R.'s many supply shelves to pick the lock. He made quick work of the lock and the door quickly clicked open.

Mitsuya entered to find Yukari lying on the bed, face down. He subtly glided across the wooden floorboards and sat down on the edge of the bed. He laid a hand on the other man's back and rubbed soothing circles through shirt fabric.

"Why are you so good to me?" The question was mumbled in to a pillow and came out between shuddered breaths. "When we first met, you were kind. Whenever I start to push you away, you come back. Unfailingly. It's been this way since day one… why?"

_Would it be safe to tell? _The patterner thought. _If it doesn't go over well, I could lose this job. Plus, mom and dad already agreed to let me drop out of college. On the other hand, if it goes over well, I can stay at V., but it might be awkward. Even better were to be if he reciprocated my feelings. Then I could spend more time with him. Not just as friends... maybe as more? But there's no way he could ever feel this way. He's Yukari Arisaka, for god's sake! If I took this chance and got rejected, how would I ever be able to face him again. But how will I know if I don't ever try? I just... I can't... I must._

"Mitsuya? Are you ok? Will you answer me?" A slight hint of worry was present in the blond's voice.

The patterner smiled. _It's now or never.  
_

"It's love."

Yukari turned suddenly, flipping his body so that he lie facing Mitsuya. Puffy, red eyes met clear, warm brown ones. A gentle hand found its way to rest on his collarbone. A warm thumb smoothed out a small patch of skin on his exposed neck. Where had those top two shirt buttons gone?

The black haired man dipped closer to the blond's face. Their noses skimmed. Lips… only an inch apart.

The blond nearly forgot how to breathe. The hand on his collarbone slid up to rest on the spot right behind his ear. Long fingers wove themselves in to his hair, oozing warmth that sent butterflies flitting insanity beneath his ribcage.

"Mitsu-"

There wasn't time to think before a pair of soft lips silenced him. It was as if two switches had simultaneously been flicked in his system. Logic turned off. Lust turned on. Or maybe it was two settings on the same switch? He didn't care there was no time to mull it over. All thoughts were half developed an incoherent.

Mitsuya had only planned on kissing Yukari once. He had seen the event played out in his head a million times over. There would be a moment of weakness in himself. Th blond would be too beautiful. Too angelic. He would confess and kiss his best friend. Yukari would be disgusted. He would be shoved aside angrily. There would be questions. Why did he jump the dressmaker like that? _Yukari was too irresistable..._ Then why did he flirt profusely with women? _To cover up his feelings for Yukari._

Much to his surprise, the black-haired man found that upon the initial contact their lips had made, Yukari had kissed him back. Had it been his imagination? He kissed the blond once more for confirmation, only to find arms pulling him atop the other man. He cried out in surprise, allowing Yukari's tongue to slip between parted lips. Mitsuya moaned softly and began gently lapping at the welcome invasion. A pair of smooth hands with semi-calloused fingertips sli dup the back of his shirt and pulled down insistently at his waist drawing the black-haired man's body against that of the blond's.

"Yukari..." The patterner didn't need to ask.

"I want you..." The blond attacked Mitsuya's shirt, tearing the thin fabric while small white buttons popped off on to the bed. He ravenously licked, sucked and bit every plane and crevice of the patterner's chest. Buisy hands roamed the well-defined chest of the smaller man until they reached the hem of his dress pants. A swift tug down nearly stripped Mitsuya of all the remaining cloth on his body, but another set of hands stopped the blond.

"Yukari.." Mitsuya's voice shook with unidentified emotions, "Your dad... I mean, I don't want you to do this and regret it in the morning."

The blond ignored him and tugged furiously at Mitsuya's boxers.

"Yukari, I'm serious." Mitsuya quickly grabbed the thinner man's wrists on his own hands and pinned him to the bed. The blond squirmed. Angry tears leaked through the corner of his eyes.

"I just want you! Now!"

"That's no way to act after a funeral," he spoke calmly.

"Do you think I care?"

Yukari tugged the other man closer to him, feverishly trying to press his lips against Mitsuya's. The brunet, however, resisted.

"I don't think you care in this current mind-set, but I do. I won't do this if it's going to end up a one night stand. Not with you..."

Passionate anger flashed in the blond's eyes and he glared holes into his best friend. On any other given day, Mitsuya would have rejoiced at the simple thought of even being look at like that by the object of his every wet dream, but tonight, that wasn't anywhere near what he wanted to see. What would be the meaning of their actions if Yukari was only acting out of desparation?

"What if I said I loved you?"

Shock slapped Mitsuya across the face.

"I'd doubt it," he stated in disbelief.

The dressmaker's eyes softened as he spoke his next words.

"I love you, Mitsuya."

"I don't believe you." Mistuya sighed and got off the blond. He sat at the foot of the bed, holding his head in his hands.

So it wasn't his 'dream come true'. Yukari just wanted a fuck buddy. Physical comfort for the night. Grief drove his actions, not love. He didn't care about the patterner in that way...

Silence filled the room. For the second time that night, both men were speechless. Yukari rolled over on to his side to face the wall. Mitsuya stood up to leave, fully intending on sleeping on the couch downstairs for the night, but was stopped by a hand wrapped around his wrist.

"Mitsuya Kuromine, I love you. I don't know if you'll believe me, but I swear to god, if you do, I'll be the luckiest man alive."

"You mean it?"

"I mean it." Yukari whispered, cupping Mitsuya's cheek.

_He... his eyes. Those beautiful eyes are looking at **me** like that._

And with that last thought, Kuromine's doubts dissolved.

"I still don't believe you." Mitsuya smirked teasingly. Yukari glared. "Okay, okay! I'm kidding. I believe you."

"How can I trust the words of a flirt?" the dressmaker huffed back.

"Like this."

The blond let out a small cry as the patterner was shredding clothing off his body as fast as a raging fire swept through a dry field. His breath hitched as Mitsuya set upon devouring the blond's throat and collarbone, nipping the sensitive flesh and sucking. Hard.

"So you... do believe... ah... me?"

He let out a low moan as the other man nibbled a trail down to his chest and began sucking on one of the sensitive buds there.

"You could say that."

If he hadn't been in it earlier, then Mitsuya had undoubtedly entered devlish mode.

Confetti strips of once fancy clothing danced and tumbled through the air. Tongues ran over lips, hands over chests... it was too fast, too lustful to be identified as a rhythm. Mitsuya pulled back from the friction long enough to admire the form of his partner, the godly Yukari Arisaka, before he ravished the blond's neck, drawing a series of passionate cries. Every sound the blond made was subconsciously committed to Mitsuya's memory. This was the start of an unforgettable first.

"Since when do the ditzy ones get to top? Isn't this uncharacteristic of you?" The blond teased as he pushed Mitsuya off, throwing the patterner on to his back. A smirk appeared and grew to a wicked grin as Yukari straddled his slightly shocked partner.

"You always call me the angry one, so shouldn't I dominate?" The blond whispered huskily while running his hands up and down the other man's chest and sides, stopping them at his hips.

"Letting you dominate? I started this. I finish this." Mitsuya grinned back as he formed manacles around the slender blond's wrists, pulling him down closer. "I want to feel you around me." He leaned up and kissed the blond's lips and unhanded him. Before Yukari could protest, a finger was pressed against his lips, silencing him. Mitsuya leaned over to the nightstand and fished through the drawers. He returned victorious, clutching a tube of lubricant in his hand. He'd bought it for Yukari on his last birthday after finding out he was still a virgin. It was a gag gift, but he was quite pleased that it was about to be put in to good use. Mitsuya uncapped the tube, took one of Yukari's hands, and squeezed a bit on to his palm. Then he gave himself the same ammount on the fingertips and threw the bottle to the ground.

It was as though Yukari already knew instinctively what to do. His lubricated palm brushed the tip of the patterner's member, sending a sweep of pleasure up the base. Wrapping his hand around Mitsuya's erection, he began to work at fully preparing his partner. Mitsuya bit his lip and scrunched up his face in an effort not to give in to Yukari's attempts at dominance. He could feel kisses being scattered across his upper body like rain. Sweet rain in a very much deprived desert. A moan escaped his lips, signaling Yukari to stop. He wouldn't want the raven-haired man to come before they'd even really gotten started, would he?

The patterner let out a semi-relieved sigh and a whispered warning before reaching around the blond and pressed a finger to the his entrance, slowly slipping the first of three well-lubricated fingers in.

_"He's a beautiful angel..." _Mitsuya thought as Yukari's facial expression slipped in to one of obvious pleasure.

Suppressed groans and small gasps came in irregular intervals and slowly morphed in to a steady stream of pleasured moans. The volume escalated as each finger was added to the pleasuring. It was becoming increasingly hard for Mitsuya to concentrate when the blond wouldn't stop making such noises. So he had to move forward. Suddenly, Mitsuya removed his fingers and pulled the Yukari forward so that his own painfully hard cock brushed against his partner's entrance. With a careful pelvic thrust upwards, Mitsuya entered. A feeling of insane need washed over him as he began to thrust upwards. Forward. Then there was that smooth, tight heat that surrounded him. It was better than all those nights he has spent dreaming of the blond. This was real. The friction increased. The tightness clenched around him. The heat escalated. And those cries. Those lovely, heaping waves of harmonious sound washing over him. He could no longer think, was no longer aware of the own begging and moaning coming from his body. Just these movements of thrusting up and his heavenly encasement pounding down right back at him.

A particularly loud scream echoed through the shop as Mitsuya seemed to have hit Yukari's sweet spot. Being coherent enough to realize this, he repeated the motion. Agiain. And again. And again and again...

The pressure was building. He couldn't take it anymore. Mitsuya moaned a vague warning and released. Simultaneously, Yukari reached the edge of his limit and came all over Mitsuya's chest. A scream echoed through the building before he went limp and pulled out slowly from the haven that was Yukari's body.

"That was amazing..." Yukari breathed and collapsed atop his partner's chest.

"Mmm..." Mitsuya pulled the other man closer and sleepily kissed his lips. "I definitely believe you now."

"Hah..." He smirked, "Good."

"So..." Mitsuya yawned, "Be mine?"

"Hell yes..." Yukari replied with a lazy, uncharacteristic grin. The type that made him look truly like a fallen angel from the heavens. "So that means you're mine too right? You'll stay with me at V.?"

The patterner smiled. "I'll be here to hold your hand through this. I promise you that. I'll do everything in my power to support you. I've already gotten my parents to allow me to leave college to help your business. If you want, tomorrow I can start interviewing the new emplo-"

"Enough with the soliloquy." Yukari smiled and settled in, nuzzling Mitsuya's neck, "Let's discuss it in the morning."

"Alright."

"Good night."

"G'night." Yukari smiled slowly slipped in to a peaceful slumber, cradling his new lover in his arms.

_If I can make you look like this, then I will become your new happiness. Yukari, I will live to see that angelic smile of yours every day. As long as we're together like this, I will do my best to complete you. No, I will complete you just as you complete me. __And even if "we" ceased to exist, you would still be my missing piece._

* * *

So that would conclude my very first fic here on FanFiction. Please review!

Je t'aime beacoup~! Minikimii


End file.
